


🐝PaPa!  I’m a Bee!🐝

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom, parentlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sterling is dressing up.  This is for the 221B Challenge with the bees prompt.  Sterling is an original character from my fic, “You Think You Know Someone”.





	🐝PaPa!  I’m a Bee!🐝

“PaPa! I want to dress up and surprise Daddy!”, Sterling was standing in the kitchen, “what can I be?”

“Hm, I seem to remember an old costume I had as a little boy...”, Sherlock mused.

“I’ve been a pirate, a soldier and a detective. What else is there?”, Sterling persisted.

“Well I have something in mind that I think you’ll like. How about I dress up with you?”, Sherlock looked down at his son.

“Really??? You’d dress up too!”, Sterling practically squealed. “That would be great!”

“Well let’s get busy then! Daddy will be home soon.”, Sherlock steered his son towards the stairs.

~~~~~~  
John entered the flat and looked around for his family. “Hey guys! Where is everyone?”, he walked into the kitchen. “Sherlock? Sterling?”, he called.

A loud thumping heralded his family in all their glory. “Daddy!”, Sterling burst into the kitchen in Sherlock’s old childhood bee costume. “Look what we found! Buzz buzz!”, he went flapping around the kitchen, pretending to land on a flower and then buzzed around John.

John laughed with delight! “You look great! But where’s PaPa?”, he bent down and hugged his son.

“Right here John.”

John turned and his mouth fell open. Sherlock was dressed similar to their son but as the sexiest queen bee John could imagine. “Come and kiss your queen bee!”


End file.
